Kimo Kimo Kimo !
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Tout était si Kimo autour de Midousuji, encore plus lors de cet InterHigh... ! OS.


Et oui c'est encore moi ! Mais si je vous dis que le sixième thème de cette fameuse nuit du FoF du 6 Janvier fut « Dégoût », vous comprenez pourquoi je suis si vite de retour ? C'est EVIDENT que j'allais écrire sur _lui_ ! Même si je ne l'apprécie pas, j'ai fais un effort pour le comprendre et j'avoue que c'est un personnage intéressant tout de même, il méritait bien que je lui dédie ne serait-ce qu'un court OS !

Bon, ce n'est qu'une rétrospection, mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi à la lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Eh non, Yowamushi Pedal et ses personnages ne sont pas devenus miens par miracle…Aaah misère T-T._

* * *

 _Kimo, Kimo, Kimo !_

* * *

Kimo...

Ils étaient tous aussi dégoûtants les uns que les autres, avec leur soit disant pouvoir de l'amitié, leur combativité et leur obstination futile. À commencer par ce Yowaizumi*; il disait avoir évolué et être arrivé là où il en était grâce à son équipe. Pathétique.

Leur capitaine ne valait pas mieux, avec sa fichue résistance et sa manie de ne rien céder jusqu'au bout. Il allait de paire avec l'autre as d'Hakone, ils disaient quoi déjà ? Que rouler ensemble leur donnait de la force ? Foutaises.

L'autre grimpeur de première année aussi était un coriace, il avait un regard fou lorsqu'il poussait son corps au maximum, comme s'il aimait ça. Un maso...Répugnant. Même s'il était moins dégoûtant que les autres...

L'autre roux de Kureminami, soit disant un chien enragé ; il s'était bien vite fait museler par l'assistant d'Hakone. Ils avaient pourtant fait un marché, mais il n'en avait pas été à la hauteur... Misérable.

Et ce sprinteur qui frimait.. Il avait parié sur sa faiblesse, mais ce démon l'avait dépassée. Il avait pourtant perdu tout de même. Ridicule ! Ridicule ! Son plan n'avait pas marché, mais il avait tout de même gagné. N'était-ce pas là une preuve de supériorité ?!

Quant à Ishigaki-kun... Pathétique. Il avait réellement pris son rôle d'assistant à coeur, il l'avait même qualifié de pur. Lui, pur ?

Toutes les fois où on disait que sa façon de rouler, de se tenir, de sourire, tout son être était dégoûtant... Et là ce gugus lui sortait qu'il était pur ? Il se foutait de lui ? Cela dit, il avait mené son travail à bien, il n'avait pas grand-chose à redire et pouvait bien le laisser raconter ce qu'il voulait, tant que cela ne le faisait pas ralentir.

Porter le maillot etc les espoirs de l'équipe. Il le prenait pour qui, Yowaizumi ? Il roulait pour sa victoire, et uniquement la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de rouler pour son équipe...

Mais ce zaku à lunettes, lui, devait probablement le savoir...

Un gars qui était bien plus redoutable lorsqu'il souriait, lorsqu'il poursuivait quelqu'un que lorsqu'il était en tête, et surtout qui ne vous lâchait pas une fois qu'il vous chassait... Il donnait pourtant l'impression d'être un agneau jamais sorti de son carré d'herbe verte, mais il devenait pire qu'un loup dans les moments difficiles.

La preuve en était le résultat. Ce Zaku avait gagné. Il avait dépassé tout le monde et avait fini premier.

« Midousuji-kun, quels sont les ordres pour aujourd'hui ? »

Il jeta un regard vide au première année. Il avait continué de s'entrainer comme il en avait l'habitude. Il n'avait aucune raison de changer de tactique. S'il devait gagner, cela serait de cette façon, et pas autrement. Sinon cela ne serait pas une victoire.

Il gagnera cette fois, il s'accaparera ce jaune, la couleur du bonheur. Il ne laissera plus cette chaleur lui échapper.

Et il le fera avec un beau sourire édenté, pour rendre sa mère fière.

Les gens pourront dire autant qu'ils le veulent qu'il est dégoûtant, il leur fera bien comprendre un jour que c'est eux, les plus Kimo...

* * *

*Yowaizumi : Faiblizumi.

Oui je sais ce n'est _vraiment pas_ grand-chose, mais difficile de faire mieux en une heure aussi ! Mais je pense que je réécrirais sur lui dans quelques temps, on n'ignore pas Midousuji Akira facilement !

Et vous, vous l'aimez ? Ou pas ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de mon texte ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience :D !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
